


Undisclosed Desires

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Buttplugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Seth bought a real nice gift for Roman's birthday but he wasn't anticipating Roman to get him a gift as well. A gift that involves panties and heels and a very skimpy, girly outfit.





	Undisclosed Desires

 

**May 25th, 2013**

 

It’s Seth and Roman’s one week anniversary of dating!! Well, it almost is. Wow, can you believe it? Seth is finally dating Roman, after months of skirting around the topic, thinking the other wouldn’t feel the same way - haha, they were so stupid! They’re together now though so it doesn’t really matter anymore how long it took for them. Even though it’s only been six days since they’ve been dating, Seth’s never been so happy before. He loves holding hands with Roman backstage and kissing him… in front of people. It was a bit awkward the first time when they were asked if they were together and Seth was worried about others not taking too nicely to it but everybody backstage couldn’t care less about their sexuality. Curious, yes, but not hateful, and they looked at Seth and Roman like any other couple… normally!

On more important matters though, today is Roman’s birthday! And yes, Seth _did_  get him a gift for the wonderful occasion. Roman insisted he didn’t have to but Seth wanted too. It’s the most he can do for his new boyfriend. So here they are at Roman’s lovely condo in Florida, enjoying their days off together. Unfortunately they can’t have sex, considering Seth’s ass still hurts from the first time but they can still do other stuff! The both of them have been plenty satisfied but they’ve actually taken a break from all of that now, just having got back from a nice, casual lunch together. Simple, just some awesome hot wings and fries with ranch dressing on the side. Now it’s time to give gifts!

 

“Alright so now that today is _finally_  your birthday… allow me to present to you your gift.” Seth comes back out from Roman’s bedroom and into the main area again, handing the neatly wrapped present with a gorgeous bow over to his boyfriend.

“You wrapped this? Seriously?” Roman asks, running his fingers along the bow.

“I know, surprised me too.” Seth chuckles. “I got a gift for… wrapping gifts.”

“I kinda don’t wanna tear it apart. It’s _that_  nice.”

“Well you gotta, because my gift is kickass. I think you’re gonna like it. I didn’t actually think it’d come in so soon but thankfully, it did! So go ahead, open it.” Seth sits down on the floor beside Roman - even though there’s a perfectly good sectional for them to sit on but there’s just something so _cool_  about sitting on the floor.

Roman slowly unwraps the present, trying his best not to ruin it too much. He sees a stand on the back, like some sort of picture frame, and furrows his eyebrows in curiosity as his brain tries to wonder what Seth could’ve possibly got him. And when he finally unwraps it to take out the gift inside, he smiles brightly.

“It’s the picture we took at the fountain!” Roman exclaims, gently running his thumb over the glass protecting the picture. The picture (the two of them kissing right in front of a fountain, simple) was under the glass and the main frame was black, the picture taking up one half while the other half shared an important message, one that Roman reads aloud.

“Happiness is a moment with you… yeah, it sure is.” He looks back up to Seth, showing him the picture frame. “This? This is the best gift anybody’s ever bought me.”

“Ah, you don’t gotta say that. It’s nothing super extravagant or anything so-”

“Seth, stop. It doesn’t matter how much it costs, what matters is how sentimental it is and how much it means to me… and it means a lot.” Roman turns the frame back to him again, looking over it one more time. “Gonna put it right in my bedroom.”

Goodie, he loves it! Seth was hoping it wouldn’t be too corny or anything, or maybe too romantic for their relationship just starting off but he and Roman aren’t exactly the most conventional people.

Seth smiles at how happy Roman is with the gift, leaning forward to peck him on the cheek. “Well, I’m glad you like it. Happy birthday, Roman.”

“You know… I got you something too.”

Seth’s eyes widen and he gasps in pleasant surprise. “You did?!” He exclaims, clasping his hands together. “Well what is it?!”

“Hold on, I got it in my bedroom. Stay here, lemme get it.”

Seth claps his hands in excitement and watches as Roman walks away. Then he realizes how dumb he must look right now and stops his clapping, putting his hands on his lap… but come on, Roman got him a gift and it’s not even Seth’s birthday! So the bright smile returns to his face, just like a kid on Christmas morning.

Oh boy, he wonders what Roman got him! Maybe he’s giving Seth one of his shirts… or like, the newest A Day To Remember album! Or maybe he bought a new sex toy for them to try out, because Seth’s kinda curious about buttplugs, even though the name seems weird at first but the thought of having Roman’s come sealed inside him is pretty hot so yeah, he’d _love_  a buttplug. He doesn’t have to wait long though because Roman comes back out of his bedroom with a pretty, pink, Victoria’s Secret bag and that’s kind of weird but maybe he just didn’t have any other bags to use!

“Victoria’s Secret? Should be Roman’s secret.” Seth chuckles, poking his head up to try to see what’s in the bag from the top but Roman keeps the top covered as he sits back down on the floor.

“It’ll make sense once you look inside. I know it’s a gift for _you_ but… it’s still kind of a gift for me? If that makes sense? Whatever, just look.”

Huh? A gift for him? This gift must be real interesting then if Roman puts it in confusing terms like that! Makes Seth that much more excited to take it out! He takes the bag as Roman hands it over, quickly pulling out the papers inside it and when he feels something cotton, he brights up some because it could be a shirt! But Seth pulls them out and…

“Panties?”

“No, there’s more. Keep going.”

“Are you sure this isn’t for your sister or something?” Seth asks, spreading the panties apart to get a better look. They’re black cotton panties with white lace edges, and a pretty white bow smack-dab in the middle of the girly thing.

“One, I don’t have a sister. Two, if I did have a sister and I bought her _this,_ I’d have problems.”

“I was hoping you had a sister I didn’t know about.” Seth makes a weird face.

“Come on, you haven’t even looked at the whole bag yet.” Roman sighs. “I know it’s pretty weird, and we never talked about it much before but I’m… I dunno, I think you’d look real good in this stuff.”

Seth gnaws along his bottom lip, looking back to Roman before he sets the panties down. “Well. It is your birthday. I owe it to you to see what else is in the bag.” He’d be kind of a dick if he just handed it back to Roman so he can at least humor him and take the bag and then shove it away somewhere. Roman’s an understanding guy, he won’t get on Seth’s case at all if he doesn’t wanna wear panties!

 

So Seth takes the bag and turns it upside down so everything else could fall out, and then he sets the clothes apart, smoothing them out to get a good look at everything. The rest of the bag composed of a crop top black shirt that seemed to stop right under the… boobs? Or pecs in Seth’s case, with a white and black plaid collar and a tie made of the same materials and color. By the shirt was a white and black plaid skirt with a black band around the top - matching with the black top, the whole thing seeming to be a sort of outfit. When Seth gets a look at the black stockings beside it with the appropriate black heels, that’s when it all comes together.

“A schoolgirl outfit?” Seth asks, looking up to his boyfriend.

“Yeah babe, you’d look hot in this shit.” Roman says, taking the panties and running a finger along the lace edges. “I can _so_  see you in these panties. Your ass would look great in them a-and the heels would help make your legs look longer, and the stockings, well, I kinda just wanna tear those apart when I fuck you but-”

“You wanna _fuck me_  in a schoolgirl outfit?!” Seth exclaims, eyes widening.

“No, I wanna take you out to a nice restaurant and meet the president with you in it. Of course I wanna fuck you in it. Your body is perfect for this.”

“... perfect?” Seth slumps. “Is my body like, girly?”

“It’s not girly, it’s just real toned. You’re slender and that looks good in outfits like these.” Roman swallows, licking along his lips. “Listen, I didn’t think you’d be into it but just one time in the future, I kinda want you to wear it for me. Just once.”

“But-”

_“Seth,_ you always think you’re not gonna like something but then you try it out, and realize you love it. Like… you didn’t think you’d want me to fuck you but now? It’s all you want.”

Seth blushes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine… y-you have a point.” Roman really does too. But this is a schoolgirl outfit and he doesn’t wanna be a girl. He’s a guy. No offense to the guys who do that stuff, and Seth has no problems with it, but it’s just not for him. However, he should try it out. For Roman’s sake.

“I’ll do it. Once. Once and we’re not doing it again.” And then Roman’s arms are thrown around him in a tight hug, Roman smiling brightly before pressing a big, wet kiss to Seth’s cheek.

“Mmm, you are the _best_  and you won’t regret it, I promise! You just made my birthday even better.”

 

Yeah, he better not regret it. Maybe when it’s Seth’s birthday again, he can get Roman to go to a screamo concert with him and when Roman says no, all he has to do is bring up this time! Okay, yeah, this is a great way for Seth to get what he wants in the future.

* * *

 

**September 25th, 2013**

 

Well here Seth is now, wearing that damn schoolgirl outfit in the bathroom of Roman’s condo. He’s had much time to think about the prospect of wearing the outfit but the main thing is, it’s only gonna be for one time and also, Roman is probably going to praise the hell out of him the whole time and if there’s anything Seth loves, it’s praise. Perhaps he has a bit of a praise kink.

Earlier in the week, he let Roman know that he was willing to wear the outfit and Roman decided to make the idea better by proposing they do a sort of roleplay. Some kinky teacher/student thing and Seth is totally into that, has even done it a few times… except he’s always the teacher, wearing a suit. Never the student, wearing a skimpy outfit.

And underneath the skimpy outfit, he wore a buttplug. He hasn’t told Roman about that part yet but the way Seth reasons is that he won’t have to keep the outfit on for a long time if Roman can slide in as soon as possible. Seth’s actually been testing having the plug inside him so he’s used to wearing it by now - and honestly… he’s super excited to see Roman’s reaction once he sees that Seth is plugged up.

Seth’s missing one thing though! Lipgloss. Okay, it’s kind of girly but he wants to look as… pretty as he can for Roman, as fuckable and as kissable as he can. And he’ll take a tip from “Dashing” Cody Rhodes and apply a clear coat of lipgloss along his lips. Once that’s on, Seth smacks his lips together and stands up straight, checking himself out in the mirror one more time. He swallows and turns around, looking back into the mirror as he brings his hands back to bring up his skirt to check out his ass. Seth raises his eyebrows, nodding with approval as the panties hug his ass perfectly. They felt pretty nice too, come to think of it. And he hates to admit it, but the outfit… fits him nice too. Kinda perfect, actually. He also walks in the heels completely fine which startles him but it’s better he knows off the bat how to walk in them instead of stumbling around like an idiot - soooo unsexy.

But it’s time now to walk in those heels to Roman’s office! Alright, Mr. Reigns, this sexy student is gonna show you a thing or two. Clearing his throat, he flips his hair back and tousles the strands up with his fingers for that sexy, messy look before walking out of the bathroom and strutting towards Roman’s office. He grabs the knob and very slowly turns it until stepping into the room, his breath hitching as he sees Roman leaning against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. God, he looked so _manly_. Black dress pants and a black and white plaid shirt with a black tie, hair tied back in a bun - they even matched too! How cute! But Seth can’t see Roman as cute right now. He needs to see Roman for what he is, this hot, handsome manly man who’s gonna fuck him right over that desk.

 

Roman raises his eyebrows high when he gets a look at Seth in his outfit, biting on his lips as he openly adjusts his growing erection through his pants. “Shit, baby, you look so good…” He breathes out.

“Thanks…” Seth says before he closes the door behind him, walking further into the room. “You look… you look good too. You definitely make one hot teacher.” Why didn’t they have teachers like Roman when he was in school? Though he did have this one hot English teacher, real tall blonde with long legs and a thick set of knockers - Seth’s interests have shifted though into the opposite realm. Real big men with black hair and a thick cock.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to be playing one right now.” Roman chuckles, adjusting his tie and standing up straight from the desk. He clears his throat, holding up a hand to show Seth he needed absolute silence before he speaks up again. “Mr. Rollins. Why do you think I called you into my office today?” He asks, narrowing his eyes as he concentrates on the other men. “Hmm? Any guesses?”

Because they’re roleplaying and doing a teacher/student sex thing is better in an office? Oh, he needs a reason for the story they’re telling. Hmm… he bites down on his tongue as he tries to access some kind of character for this game of theirs, which isn't quite the easiest since he's never roleplayed in a sexy schoolgirl outfit before. Seth hopes that Roman doesn’t want him to play an _actual_  female because being feminized is a total no in Seth’s book. Roman’s gonna call his asshole an asshole and not a pretty boy cunt or… or whatever they say. Not Seth’s thing. Who fucking knows though, maybe he’ll get turned on by that one day because that always fucking happens with him.

“I’m not quite sure, sir…” Seth trails off, bringing his hands up in front of him so they could twiddle around together. “I thought I was being a good student. I didn’t _skirt_  on any homework, did I?” And he tries his best not to smirk there because come on, that was good! Seth could totally have a future in gay porn if he wanted.

Roman chortles at Seth’s pun but quickly bites on his lips to stifle it. He’s supposed to be a stern teacher! He clears his throat again and shakes his head. “No. Well I mean, yes, that’s part of it but it’s not the main reason I called you in here today.” Roman now openly checks Seth’s outfit out, scoffing and motioning to him. "Why are you wearing this? You know how _highly_  inappropriate your outfit is, right? I can see your thighs, I can see _all_  of you. And I mean all of you. So tell me why you're wearing this, and it better be good." Roman levels a pointed look at Seth before he walks around his desk, sitting down in his seat and clasping his hands on his desk as he awaits the answer of the very prettily dressed man.

Oh come on, now Roman expects Seth to think up an excuse for why he's dressed like a whore? How the hell does Roman expect him to do that?! Seth is wearing this slutty outfit for him, obviously! He's slutting it up because Roman wants him too and Seth is a perfect boyfriend who dresses up in outfits that got picked out for him, which he refused to wear up until now because he feels silly in them! He's gotta think of something good though... because Roman won't accept just a simple "because you've always wanted me to". And they're roleplaying anyway. Seth should play up the whole slut thing. It’s gotta be like those pornos he’s watched.

"Well... the dress code's more lenient towards dudes and I made sure of that before I dressed like this, so it's not against the rules. Nobody’s stopped me for it so far, besides you..." Seth walks further into the room, turning around and backing up so he can lean against Roman’s desk, hands going to either side of himself to just rest casually against the surface too; his body and head turning just enough so he can look back at Roman again."You're in the wrong anyway, Mr. Reigns. You shouldn't be looking at my thighs or anywhere else on my body regardless of what I’m wearing." He lifts one of his hands again, idly playing about with his tie right below the knot. "Not the first time I've caught you checking me out either, come to think of it. Doesn't that break your code of ethics or something, _sir?_ Having naughty thoughts about your students? You could get fired for that." Seth reminds him.

Roman narrows his eyes, unclasping his hands so he could sit up more at the desk. "Are you really accusing me of looking at a student in that way?" He asks in a threatening tone, like he couldn't believe the allegations. He scoffs and backs up in his chair like he was trying to put some distance between himself and Seth, hands moving to rest on his lap which also do a good job at hiding his boner. "Kinda hard not to notice your body when you wear something like this. Doesn't mean I'm checking you out." It totally does! But Seth can’t know that. "Maybe you should get _suspended_  for wearing this. It's not in the rulebook but it should be. You should know better, exposing yourself." And as Roman says this, his eyes roam down the back of Seth, trying to get a peek at what’s underneath the skirt. 

Seth chuckles lowly and rolls his eyes, turning around to face Roman, and putting his hands on the desk. “Okay, I might be legal but the way you look at me sure isn’t.” It is legal but god, Roman looks at Seth like he’s a piece of meat sometimes… and it’s a total turn on. “Besides, you can’t suspend me, especially when I haven’t done anything wrong.” He pouts a little, taking his hands off the desk and dropping a hand to tease the side of his skirt, casually dragging the hem upward as he nonchalantly moves his hand back to his side to properly expose a good section of his panties underneath. “And _especially_  when you’re still looking at me like you want something.” Seth flutters his eyelashes to look back up at Roman through them, finding himself melting at the smoldering gaze Roman gives him. 

 

“You know what I think, Seth?”

“Mmm, what’s that, sir?” Seth asks.

“I think you’re trying to come onto me.” Roman says with a nod. “Yeah, why else would you wear this outfit? Accuse me of wanting to sleep with you?”

“I didn’t _accuse_  you, I-”

“You implied it, yeah, same principle.” Roman scoffs, squinting his gaze. “You’re not as cute and innocent as you think you are.” Clearly Seth isn’t innocent if he’s showing off his panties to Roman, and the action definitely doesn’t make Roman bite along his lips with a yearning need or press down on his boner to stimulate himself, groaning as he does so... what are you talking about?

Roman acts like he doesn’t wanna just bend Seth over this desk, pull his panties aside, and go to town on his ass. Though he supposes that’s kind of the point… Roman’s actually pretty convincing with his lie! Seth only knows he’s lying because they’re roleplaying it and they’re gonna fuck at some point but if this were an actual situation, Seth would hightail it out of there. Thankfully this is a fantasy and Seth continues on.

"I'm the one who isn't innocent, huh..?" Seth traces his tongue across his teeth before giving a little smirk, his eyes obviously catching the look in Roman’s and hell, that groan he made wasn't the most subtle of sounds. Looks like Seth is doing a good job, and it pushes him to wanna do more. So he hops right up on the desk so his feet are off the ground, bringing up both his knees onto the surface to leave him settled on his haunches, palms dropping between his knees to cover the gap left between his legs (a gap which gives full view of his panties considering the way his skirt is lifted up, but he wants to keep up his tease and "coy" attitude by covering it… for now). After a couple of seconds, Seth’s eyes avert down towards Roman’s lap, seeing the way Roman was palming himself before lifting his gaze back up to the other man’s face again. "And sir? What you’re doing right now isn’t exactly innocent  _either.”_

Roman sees a flash of Seth’s panties, biting down on his lips to stifle his groan even though it’s useless because Seth knows that Roman wants him now. Roman intakes a sharp breath of air before his eyes settle on Seth’s face, like he wasn’t just staring at his crotch. If Seth wants to hide his crotch, then Roman will hide his! So he stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets and hoping the dark colors of his pants will make his bulge less noticeable and cover the folds that would show his bulge, and he walks a bit closer to the desk - still keeping some distance, but he and Seth were about eye level now with the way he was kneeling. Roman smirks right back (two can play at that game) and leans in, faces almost touching and their eyes boring right into each other as he begins to speak again. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here... but I'm not just some guy for you to slut around with, Mr. Rollins." He whispers against Seth’s mouth, the tension rising quickly between them.

Uh, okay, rude. So now Seth can’t see Roman playing with himself anymore? Perhaps he shouldn’t have covered his crotch after all but that’s okay! Just a minor setback in the road to successfully seducing his teacher - his pretend teacher. Seth’s being doing great so far, he just needs to keep acting like a slut and not let his guard down. Easy! All of this teasing is going to be so worth it in the end.

But then Seth feels Roman leaning in, their faces are practically connecting and his breath hitches instantly. Seth’s teeth chew down onto his tongue again as he gazes back directly into Roman’s eyes. Wait, what’s Roman’s saying? Acting like Seth’s a slut? No fucking way Jose! Well, Seth is a slut, or used to be one, but he would slut around with girls. Not guys. Roman’s the only guy he’ll have sex with, thank you. Though he’s steadily been finding other guys attractive since they’ve started dating, guys like Cesaro or Randy (though he's taken by Cody now - about fucking time) or hell, even Hunter! But that’s not gonna happen. Seth’s just fine with recognizing an attractive guy, that’s all.

 

"You can't be saying things like that either, Mr. Reigns. You can't go calling me a slut and implying I sleep around. Not very professional," Seth tells him in a matter of fact tone. He tilts his head up a little more, brushing his lips against Roman’s very delicately in the process, before speaking again. "And anyway... what if you were the first guy I wanted to slut around with, huh? Would that make you feel better about getting a hard-on from looking at me?" Seth smirks, chuckling inwardly. Wow, who knew this roleplay could be so fun? Seth didn’t think he’d get so into it but he is and he’s actually loving this outfit! Roman was right after all!

Roman rolls his lips back after he feels their lips brushing over each other, shaking his head like he was trying to get the idea of fucking Seth out of his mind. He had to act like he was trying to restrain himself. Roman’s mouth parts open as he tries to figure out what to say next, looking down between them with his smirk returning as he notices the way Seth’s skirt is poking up at the front. Looks like they’re both hard.

He chuckles a little and takes his hands out of his pockets, reaching his hands forward to grab Seth’s feet and sort of coaxing them one at a time so that Seth wasn't sitting on top of his knees anymore, instead having his legs drape over the edge of the desk so he was sitting right on his ass instead. Once Seth was sat like that, Roman rests his hands right above where his stockings end, hand resting half on skin and half on the black material. "Maybe you should tell me why you have a hard on right now." He says, deliberately letting out a hot breath against Seth’s lips as a sort of payback before tilting his head and resting their foreheads together, staring down at his lips.  "Maybe you should also tell me why you wanted to wear this slutty outfit for me. That's not very professional either, Mr. Rollins."

Although Seth is really enjoying playing such a bratty little slut who's getting surprisingly dominant for someone as submissive as he is, he doesn't pitch any kind of battle when Roman shifts him about and brings him into a seated position, making it harder to cover himself up subtly, but he's gotta be closer to breaking Roman now anyway so why should it even matter? Seth scoffs at the bigger man’s words, hands dropping to rest between his thighs, which tugs the skirt down over himself fully. Instead of covering his boner much at all though, it just makes it even more obvious beneath the flimsy material. Maybe done on purpose. If he was trying to act like he wasn't a total slut right now, he'd be lying pretty hard. He’s slutting it right up without any shame for it!

"Problem is - I'm not meant to be the professional one, Mr Reigns. I'm just meant to be the sweet, naïve high schooler… you're the teacher.." He chews down on his bottom lip, holding it for a few seconds before he smirks again. Seth moves one of his hands shifting it forward nice and quick to fully, unabashedly drag his palm across the crotch of Roman’s pants so he can feel his erection beneath. "And you're being very unprofessional, while I'm acting just like any teenage boy's expected to act." Except he isn't really. Teenage boys don’t seduce their teachers and they should _not_  act like that at all but hey... this is a roleplay! They can do whatever they want!

"A teenage _student_  should know better than to hit on his teachers." Roman reminds him, grabbing Seth’s wrist roughly and holding it up to his mouth, teasing like he was gonna maybe lick at one of his fingers for a minute before he just shoves it back down to that man’s side. Roman moves his mouth towards Seth’s ear now, his hands running down his legs to curl tightly in the fabric of his stockings and the nails pulling at the stitching. "You are _not_  a sweet, naive high schooler who doesn't know what they're doing. You're a manipulative, slutty high schooler who thinks that they can get in a teacher's pants if they wear a slutty outfit for them." This time when Roman talks (actually, it's more of a growl than anything else), his tone is a lot more sinister and one of a strict authoritarian. "You're not fooling me. You might be able to get every other guy to bend you over and fuck you stupid with that innocent act you're doing but not me."

Seth’s breath catches in his throat after Roman grabs his wrist, his pupils dilating a bit with the total rush it gives him from the slight manhandling before his hand's getting shoved away again and there's even a bit of a deflation from him over how close he was. Okay, Roman obviously wanted Seth but his resolve is _tremendous._ What's it take to get through to his "teacher"?  At this rate, Roman’s gonna break Seth before Seth can break him! But it’s Roman’s tone and the dirty things he's saying... how's Seth meant to hold himself back for much longer instead of just dropping down onto his hands and knees and begging for Roman to fuck him?

"Unless you're planning on jerking off in the bathroom  like some sad, _boring_  guy instead of the able one I know you are, I think you're definitely interested in bending me over and fucking me stupid." There! See? He's not done yet! Seth wants to win this battle, damnit! So he scoots forward until just his ass is on the table, his legs opening a bit more just so his knees rest on either side of Roman’s thigh. The daring edge returns to him as he lifts a hand to stroke over Roman, grabbing that hot, thick erection while keeping his eyes on Roman’s face. "What if I didn't keep the innocent act then, huh? Would you bend me over and fuck me if I admitted I'm a slut for wanting it so badly? For dressing up like this? Because I am a slut, Mr. Reigns. A naughty, manipulative slut who doesn't want anybody else’s cock. I wanna be fucked by someone who's experienced. "

Seth wondered when Roman was finally gonna give in but he doesn’t have to wonder anymore. Roman moans lowly at Seth’s words, grabbing the hand on his crotch and pushing it down so Seth could better feel his cock and how hot and bulging Roman was for him, only him, and how ready he was to come apart by his hands (and mostly his ass). "You want an older man's cock in you? You want a real man to fuck you?" Roman asks, the other hand trailing further up Seth’s leg and grabbing his thigh, getting closer in between the smaller man’s legs and hiking that leg up, throwing it around his waist to press them closer together with Seth leaned back on Roman’s desk, having to be held up by Roman. "You know I'm not gonna go easy, right? I'm gonna fuck you so hard, so fast, you're gonna be fucking _crying_  by the time I'm done with your slutty ass. There's gonna be come running down your thighs, everybody's gonna see it when you walk out of this room."

The words take the breath right out of Seth’s mouth and he stares at Roman at a loss for his own words to say. He can’t help but wonder what it’d be like if this was an actual scenario. If Roman really was his teacher, threatening to fuck him and send him out into the hall clearly debauched in his skimpy outfit and all. Of course they can do something similar backstage but it’s not like Seth can run around wearing a schoolgirl outfit, unless he wants to be made fun of. This is just something he does with Roman, though the urge to let others know how much of a slut he can be is high.

Seth looks up into Roman’s eyes with a determined fire in his own before he suddenly wraps an arm around Roman’s neck, the other hand threading into his hair as he crashes their lips together with a relieved moan. It’s ridiculous how much Roman’s lips calm him down, it really is. Just a taste of the other man’s lips is enough to heed Seth’s desires - usually, but right now, it’s a precursor to everything else Seth desires from Roman at this moment. Roman groans into Seth’s mouth, pushing some papers off the desk and onto the ground as he keeps an arm wrapped around Seth’s waist, the other hand slipping into his panties to grab a nice handful of his ass. His fingers dip into the crack of Seth’s ass and when he feels something invading Seth’s entrance, his eyebrows furrow and he pulls away from the kiss.

 

“Hey, Roman?” Seth asks. “Yo, what’s-”

“It’s _Mr. Reigns.”_ Roman reminds him as his fingers press on Seth’s plug. “Mind telling me what this is?”

Seth moans when Roman pushes the plug deeper in him, closing his eyes. “I-It’s nothing, Mr. Reigns, now come on, fuck me.”

“It doesn’t feel like nothing.” Roman’s voice is more firm now and he steps back, the hand on Seth’s ass moving to grab the front of his skirt so Seth was off the desk, standing on his feet in front of Roman. “Turn around, bend over. Pull your panties to the side, you got something in there and I don’t appreciate you not telling me this beforehand, Mr. Rollins.”

Seth swallows, keeping any arguments he wants to make to himself. He slowly turns his back to Roman, bending over the threshold of the desk and reaching a hand back to pull his panties to the side, the other hand spreading open one of his asscheeks to fully reveal what was hidden inside him. He knew Roman was gonna find it sooner or later, he kind of _has_  to if they’re gonna fuck but he feels embarrassed with Roman shaming him. Who knew Roman could be so good at playing a judging authority figure?

“A plug?” Roman asks. “You came in here wearing a plug, thinking you’d know for a fact that I’d give into you, huh?”

“What? Wh-What? No, no, Mr. Reigns, no way.” Seth chuckles nervously, proceeding to stand back up but he’s suddenly pushed back down to the desk by Roman’s hand on his head, the other resting over his ass. Seth’s cheek presses against the desk and there’s a bit of pain there, Roman’s hand is on his head real good but he likes that bit of pain. Yes, this is _so_  fine.

“Stop talking.” Roman tells him. “All you’ve been doing is lying to me, up until about a minute ago. If you wanna be a dirty slut so bad, that’s fine, I can indulge you in that,” Roman grabs the end of Seth’s plug, taking it out slightly before he pushes it back in, doing it over and over to tease him, “But you’re gonna tell the truth and from now on, you’re _mine_. You don’t go to anybody else for your horny fix - do I make myself clear? Answer me.”

“Yes, yes.” Seth’s hands grab onto the desk, whines falling from his mouth as Roman continues to thrust the plug in and out of him, missing his prostate just barely every time. “I’m yours, Mr. Reigns, only yours. I’ll do anything you tell me too, I’ll be the slut you’ve always wanted, I-I promise.” He rattles off, wanting to say anything to please the other man - such is true in the roleplay and in reality.

He narrows his eyes, like he’s thinking over the words before nodding his approval and pulling the plug out entirely. “Good. Lie down on the desk, spread your legs. You’ve had that plug in you for awhile so you should be good taking me without lube, right?”

What, like it’s hard? Okay, yeah, it’s incredibly hard, but Seth feels pretty damn loose right now so he’s sure he can take Roman just fine. There might be some pain still but Roman’s good at knowing how much Seth can and can’t take - and he can break character if he must to check on him.

 

“A good slut should be able to take it without lube, right?” Seth points out as he hops up onto the desk, turning his body and lying down fully on the desk, head at one end with his legs dangling off the other. He pulls his legs up and bends them at the knees, keeping them spread and watching from in between as Roman walks to the other end of the desk

Roman’s hands move onto each of Seth’s legs, running up them until he can grab the sides of Seth’s panties to slowly pull them down. “That’s right, they should. You’ve been bad so far but I have a lot of faith in you. I know you’ll be good for me from now on - you’re gonna make up for being such a bad boy, huh?” He asks as he pulls the panties right off Seth’s legs, wrapping his arms right under Seth’s knees and around his thighs to keep those legs spread.

Truth be told, Seth adores the way Roman manhandles him. He can contort Seth into whatever position he wants and it was a bit daunting at first, and made Seth pretty sore but the more they did it, the more Seth became used to it. And now, he can pretty much put himself into whatever position Roman needs. He just didn’t think he’d love it so much.

Seth’s hands grab onto Roman’s shoulders and he looks into Roman’s eyes (hard not to do considering how close their faces are), digging his nails in hard into Roman’s skin. “I’ll be _so_  good for you.” He purrs. “I promise I will, Mr. Reigns. And you’re gonna fuck me good, will you? Fuck me better than anyone else has?”

Roman tilts his head, giving Seth an almost challenging look as he penetrates Seth’s hole, all the way until his balls were nestled against Seth’s ass. “You tell me how it feels so far, baby.”

Seth’s eyes screw shut and his head falls back on the desk with a loud moan as Roman’s thickness fills him up. “Oh, Roman…” He breathes, the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock inside him like this feeling too good for him to fully keep up his character. He doesn’t know if it’s the lack of lube or lack of fingering or the plug or what but something feels so different about the way Roman entered him… and it feels so much better. “Roman, you feel so big in me - I mean, you always do but you feel so _perfect_  right now.”

“Do I now?” Roman smirks, bringing his mouth over by Seth’s ear to whisper into it. “Mmm, I don’t think you need Mr. Reigns anymore. I think you need your daddy, baby boy, what do you think?”

_”Please, daddy.”_  Seth whispers back into Roman’s ear, one of the hands on Roman’s shoulder moving up to grab onto a handful of his hair… until he realizes it’s in a bun, in which case he then pulls the hair out of the bun so those long, luxurious black locks can rain down over his shoulders and go freely. Now he can thread his fingers into Roman’s hair easily, giving it a little tug. “I need my daddy right now.”

“You got him, he’s right here.” Roman reassures him, kissing his earlobe before he pulls himself back up, Seth’s hands falling from his body in the move. “You want daddy to start fucking you now? You want me to start nice and slow or fast and hard? What do you need, baby?”

“I need it hard, daddy.” Seth tells the bigger man, propping himself up on his elbows in an attempt to be closer to Roman. “Don’t go easy on me. Besides, I’m still your slut… and good sluts should be able to take it hard.” He reasons, slowly licking along his lips with need as he and Roman lock eyes again.

“You sure that’s what you want, baby boy?”

“It’s what I _need_  from you, daddy.”

“So when you say hard, do you mean… like this?” Roman asks, fucking Seth rather slow and incredibly teasing, smirking at Seth’s groans of annoyance. “Or do you mean,” Roman suddenly leans back down, his mouth right against Seth’s ear as before, “Like this?” And suddenly his thrusts quicken into something rough, showing Seth absolutely no mercy as he fucks him with all of his strength, balls smacking harshly against Seth’s ass with each thrust.

“Oh-oh my god, just like that, please, _please,_ don’t stop!” Seth exclaims, his hands fisting in Roman’s shirt at his shoulders and biting down hard onto Roman’s neck in an attempt to search for some kind of purchase, anything to keep him connected with reality as Roman proceeds to give him the hardest, hottest fuck of their lives. This hurts, it hurts so much but it feels so _good_  and Seth feels like such a dirty slut and he loves it. He loves every moment of this, loves the feeling of being used like some sexy plaything, the feeling of wearing such a slutty outfit and being humiliated… he loves all of this.

 

Seth never thought he’d think this but crossdressing is definitely something he needs to do with Roman again in the future.


End file.
